Carried Away
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: When you are upset with your boyfriend and wants to get away from him. Don't go, with your problems, in a dark alley. Who knows? While trying to reason with the stubborn you, he actually just get carried away by emotions...A Seto&Téa one-shot. Complete!


Wednesday 10/01/08

By the way, it's** Eid-Ul-Fitr** today, so **Eid Mubarak** to anyone celebrating that.

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! It's been a really long time since I've uploaded a new story. I know I have some incomplete stories but believe when I say that the following story is a forgotten piece of work which I did a long time ago. I found it while tidying up my computer from excessive folders and all. A few seconds more and I'd have deleted this story as well. Good thing that I checked it out. The idea might resemble many out there but since I wrote it, I thought, "Why not post it?"

As for my next updates, they are not coming before the 30th of November...most probably. I've got my GCE Ordinary Level Examinations **i.e**. School Certificate Examinations starting on the 14th of October and they'll end on the 21st of November. Though the name has 'ordinary' in it, it's really hell for me. Expect me not to turn on to this account during that period. I guess you can say that I'm putting this story today as an apology. Still, you can vote for the stories you wish to see updated first. There's a poll on my profile, else, you can always tell me in your reviews.

Also, all the authors who know that I 'stick' to their stories and I have have as habit to review, please don't mind but as soon as I can, I will read **and** review those stories of yours.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters else I'd have launch those monsters to destroy the exams papers beforehand. The story is mine though...I swear!!

Next is the story for you...well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Carried Away**

* * *

"Get out of my way, Kaiba!"

Blues eyes flashing menacingly towards the higher pair of blues eyes watching down, rather concerned but still amused.

"I don't think so…Gardner."

Pissed off by him calling her by her family name, Téa tried to pass by him, using her arms to shove him out of the way but he caught her wrists and pinned her to the cold brick wall. He was exasperated.

"Téa! Where do you think you are going?"

Seto Kaiba looked at her questioningly though he knew the reason for which she did not want to stay with him. She had been to the party, watched him all through the night dancing with _another_ woman, drank around three whole glasses of red wine in that jealousy crisis but the moment she needed his support the most, he let her down. She could not believe it. Two years. It had been two years since they were together and he did that to her.

"How does that concern you? You did not care at all when they were saying all these mean things to me."

Seto released her arms as they fell helplessly at her sides. Tears formed at the rim of her eyes and threatened to fall but Téa quickly, as if a sudden surge of energy got hold of her, pried those tears away with the back of her hands. The more she was wiping them, the more they came out. Finally, after swaying a bit in her walk, she slumped down to the ground and cried into her palms.

"Oh come on, Téa, you've had too much of a drink tonight. And then; who said I did not care?"

Téa snapped her head up in order to look at him, searching for any wee bit of joke in his eyes but she found none. Knowing too well how Seto Kaiba was; always wearing a mask, she ignored that question and resumed a better image as she composed herself having at last controlled her tears. This man was better than a chameleon when it came to changing colours; always managing to get her to believe him. How could she have been so stupid? Muffling a sad sound, she got up and once again made her way away from him. Seto took hold of her right arm and turned her to look at him straightforward.

"I'm serious. Answer me. Who said I did not care?"

He released her arm and cupped her face in his hands, tilting her beautiful face in his direction but she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him and find that he meant nothing of what he was implying.

"I—I really don't know much but still, I know that you don't care."

She managed to utter these words to him in a croaked voice, tainted by the hurt tone she was using. She opened her eyes and stared at him with such a determined expression that Seto, himself was surprised.

"If you did then we would have been as a couple in the public's eyes. We would have hold hands and walk down the streets and not have those secret meetings."

Seto sighed. They already had this discussion before and he was pretty much sure that he had convinced her during all these times but seeing her there, at that moment, he knew that he had not done a successful job.

* * *

"Look Té—"

"No! No, you look, Seto! I gave you time. You told me you would solve this problem. But instead what did you do? You got engaged to my best friend stating that she was only a cover for your public appearance. You said that there was nothing serious between the two of you and tonight, surprise, when she goes around saying that you two are getting married in two days, you said nothing to stop her? I bet you knew it from the beginning and you wanted it to be a good _surprise _for me."

Téa reached out to both of his hands and tore them away from her head. No, she did not want this man to touch her any more. Not after everything he did to her. Not after he claimed that he loved her and played with her feelings as such.

"I bet you get everything you want with her, right? Kisses, hot love-making, all those sensual things done within _official_ famous couples then why the heck are you still standing here for, go to her. I will not be your toy anymore, not the emotional one, not the sexual one. Go to hell, you snob!"

This time when she attempted to go away, Seto did not stop her. He looked down, defeated and when he heard her steps stop at the end of the alley, he knew that she was crying and his heart cringed at the sound of her being hurt like that. The only woman he had ever slept with was standing a few feet away from him and yet, she was accusing him of sleeping with her best friend.

"I did not know that she had planned our wedding."

_Yeah right!_ Téa thought as she fought her tears.

"I never kissed her."

More than a confession, it was a more strong truth as the words left his lips. He raised his head to look at Téa. He knew she had heard him as she hiccuped through her tears.

"I never kissed her, never loved her, never made love to her."

His pitch rose with every word but his final statement came out as a whisper.

"You are the only one I love…Téa."

* * *

She stood immobile. Had she heard him say those words or did the wind just howled out that hopeful sentence? He never really admit his feelings so why would he that night? She slowly turned to see his eyes on her. He was still away from her but his gaze was not. That time, she did see the emotions shown on his face even in the dim light provided by the lamp pole high above their heads, giving a shallow light to the dark alley in which they were.

There were regret, hurt and still a hint of passion pasted on his handsome features. The cold wind blowing his brown strands of hair away from his blue orbs, revealed a shiny eye lining. Was he crying? She did not know.

"I'm sorry, Téa. I tried to mend those things but now, I realised that…"

She stared at him curiously, wanting to know what he still had left to say to her.

"…I failed miserably."

There, she heard it; he was sorry. Should she believe him? Even if he said it in a broken voice; which he never did before, should she?

Sighing, she saw him wiped his eyes with his the white silken piece of handkerchief which was adorning the breast pocket of his black tuxedo. Seto heard a dry chuckle and he found Téa approaching him. She would not trust him.

"What is it again, huh? One of your new games that you plan to launch to the whole world? Fooling me into submission and forgiveness?"

She brought her palms together and made a small clapping sound.

"Well done, Seto Kaiba! How did you manage to bring those tears out? Is it one of your virtual holographic systems again? Oh, but where is the small device? Your technology keeps on improving day by day."

She stopped right in front of him, as Seto stared at her, disbelievingly, not wanting to know whether the sweet person he knew was the one talking to him at that moment. He did not want her to turn into someone that she was not, someone that would loathe him, hate him for what he did to her.

"Téa, this is not you talking. Get a hold of yourself."

Seto caught her by her shoulders and once again, she laughed dryly.

"Get a hold of myself? Hah, it's very easy for you to say that, Se—Kaiba! And no, it's not me being drunk who is talking, it's me being...heartbroken."

* * *

Téa got out of his hold and drew invisible circles on the bricks with her fingers. Seto watched her; the way her long, backless blood-red dress, fitting her every curve, reached the ground. Her bare arms deprived of the matching pair of gloves, the latter being discarded by her the moment she left the reception room, angry and hurt. The cut in the dress starting at her mid-thigh exposed her slender dancer's legs which lead to some high stiletto heels. The hair which grew longer since a few months went beyond her shoulders and then, there, flowing with the cold wind blowing through the alley, they made her look wonderful.

How did all this ever happen? Why didn't he listen to her when he should have? It was time to face the truth. Seto wanted Téa. Not for her body, for sex or whatever she accused him of using her for a few minutes before but for herself; the whole of Téa Gardner's personality. The way she made him crack up, opening himself and letting emotions getting the better of him at times, he needed to see that woman, not the one standing some two metres away, bearing a grudge against him.

Now, he did not care any more about the consequences. By any means, he would show her that he cared, he would clear all the misunderstandings between them; that very night. Making his way towards her, he saw her turn around just when he reached her.

Trapped between his body and the wall, Téa was about to say something when Seto slammed his lips down on hers, demanding, requesting her in a very sensual way to give in to him. The lips moving against hers was fierce but gentle at the same time. But Téa did not surrender; she would not. Not this time.

Her hands found their way up to his hair and instead of pulling him closer as she usually did, Téa stilled his head in place and pulled away from his sensual kiss. Panting, she looked at him.

"I thought I told you that I will not be your physic—"

Even those words were silenced by Seto as he once again kissed her with a strong passion. He did not give her any time to forcefully pull herself away. He, himself broke the kiss leaving a bewildered and panting Téa but he was not through yet. One of his hands would around her waist while the other held her neck, tilting her head up.

Surprised by his sudden action, Téa gasped when he loosened the right strap of her gown. Taking full advantage of this, Seto kissed her once more, tasting the sweetness and the familiarity of her mouth then fully accessible and she gave in. His tongue found hers and they did not fight for dominance, instead they caressed each other in a highly slow but passionate way.

One hand resting on his shoulder while the other one was holding his face, Téa leaned in for an even deeper kiss. God knows how much she wanted him but after everything—

* * *

It all came back to her. Everything was supposed to be over between them and there she was making out with him. She abruptly tore away from him, panting heavily. Heaven knows since how much time they were caught in that kiss.

"No…I don't want you. Let me go! Leave me alone, Seto. Leave me, you bastard!"

She tried kicking him hard but he held her still, pressing them further into the wall with his weight, their bodies dangerously close to each other, each curve of her body matching every well-toned part of his. He was sick of it; sick of her behaviour, it was not his mistake alone. She was testing his patience and that; he did not have much. Grabbing her hair to steady herself, he leaned down, whispering huskily into her ear.

"You wanted to know whether you got it right, huh?"

Her eyes widened at his question.

"Wha—what are you talking about?"

It was his time to laugh as he looked down at her small frame.

"You are a sex toy to me? Right? Wasn't it what you had said before?"

Still maintaining her with one hand, he discarded his jacket with the other and removed his tie, repeating the same gestures.

"Fine! Let me show you what it is to be a sex toy."

Without further warning, his lips found her slender neck and he gently bit on the skin before sucking it. He moved up to her ear and licked it sensually before resuming the kissing part. His mouth lowered to her shoulder blade, nibbling and kissing its way down.

"No. Seto, please, stop it! Stop, ple—"

Silencing her with a kiss, his hand sought purchase of her dress, lifting it up to reach her thigh. The skin to skin contact made Téa moaned into the kiss but the way Seto was forcing it on her made tears spill down her cheeks meeting in their kiss causing a salty taste to add to up to the sensuality.

Seto's other hand reached the straps of her dress and roughly pulled them down exposing parts of Téa's breasts, appearing from the red, strapless bra she was wearing. Though she would have wanted Seto in another circumstance, Téa helplessly tried to pry herself away from him that time but it was impossible. He had well-calculated his moves. She was trapped. She was trapped and she could do nothing more than to struggle against him.

As if he heard her pleas, Seto released her from the wall-trap but instead of letting her go, he pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her. The contact with the cold and rough surface made her scream but Seto ignored her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her.

"Please, Seto! You are hurting me. Stop. Stop it, please!"

He tugged onto her dress in an attempt of removing it and her cries increased. Crushing her body with his, he reached for her feet and roughly removed her stilettos in a brisk swapping of the hand.

"Please, Seto, what are you doing?"

Kissing her almost violently to shut her up, he raised her legs wrapping them around his waist, murmuring in between the bruising kiss he was giving her.

"I...want to show you, just...how much I want you. Only you!"

He stopped his ministrations for a moment and examined her face. She was beautiful; no doubt. But was it fear in her eyes at that moment? No, he knew she wanted him and she would have him as much as he would have her. Trying to slap him away, Téa only managed to get herself in a more comfortable position for Seto to continue what he started.

"Go to hell! Just...leave me! STOP!"

He pinned her arms above her head and began kissing his way down to her chest. She tried to get away but to no avail.

"Stop...stop...just stop. Why--why...Seto? You said you would protect me."

She whispered as he made his final attempt to free her body from the dress. His movements stilled and the words she had uttered stung him harshly. He was only trying to show her that he loved her but his lust got the better of him and he got carried away, coming one more time to a point where he had hurt her feelings. But this time, he really went too far. He _did_ promise her to protect her from any harm then why? Was he really going to ignore her protests and force himself on the woman that he claimed to love, in a dark alley? How had he become like this?

* * *

Her sobs brought him back to reality and he found her below him, her dress pulled up showing her legs and the straps lowered. He continued his analysis to see her tear-stained face as she lay there. If it was not for the light movement; the soft rise and fall of her chest and the sobs she was releasing, he would have thought her to be lifeless. He could see the small reddish spots on her pale skin. And _he_ was the one who had brought her to this state.

"Téa."

He whispered taking her hand in his while he wiped her tears away. He took her limp body in his arms and tried to console her.

"Oh, Téa, I'm so sorry."

His throat was dry and his could not form any other sentence. What would he say to her?; "I'm sorry I tried to rape you."? Sure, he had not rape her but he did _touch_ her without her will. She was begging him to stop but he did not. He had continued _assaulting_ her despite her shouts.

"Téa, look at me, please."

He almost begged her but he could not care less. Even if he had to be reduced to the most pitiful state, he would rather have that than her complete silence. He reached for her chin and gently raised her face.

"Téa, please, this silence is killing me. Say something. Anything!"

He removed her long strands of brown hair from her face. She was breathing heavily as she looked up at him with eyes deprived of any emotions; the traces left of the tears of earlier shimmered in them.

"God damn it, Téa! Shout at me! Yell at me! Punch me! Kick me! Oppose anything I say, Téa but please, please, don't remain like this."

He gently shook her head, her whole body but nothing came He repeated the same thing a little more quickly and only then did she respond. She stared at his face for a long time; seeing the concern and regret pasted there. There was the man she fell in love with. She could not control it any more and buried her face in his chest, crying out loud. She slammed her closed fists on his chest several times before clutching his shirt and then wrapped her arms round his waist.

Seto actually felt joy seeing her, feeling her moving against him though she was actually attacking him with small punches.

"Why? Why did—did you do that for, Seto? I begged you to stop. Then…why?"

Seto wrapped his owns arms around her, holding her shaking form in a soothing manner. The hot tears wet his shirt but he did not mind. All that matters was that she was there, with him and in his arms.

"Forgive me, Téa."

She did not answer anything to that. Finally letting go of him, Téa adjusted her dress, put back her shoes on and started making her way out of that alley. She still had to hold her tears and she covered her mouth with her hand to avoid Seto hearing her, muffling the sound of her own sobbing. She suddenly felt warm as she felt the presence of a light weight adding up to hers. She glanced sideways to see the black coat of the one she loved securely placed on her shoulders. She gave a shaking smile to herself.

* * *

"Keep it; it's getting rather cold tonight."

She heard him speak in a most gentle way as if he was truly regretting everything that just happened. What 'as if'? She knew he regretted everything. She turned to look at him and offered him a weak but true smile.

"You keep it. Serenity and the guys must still be waiting for you at the party. I'll manage. As it is already, they don't want to see my face. After all that happened tonight..."

Looking up at the dark sky which held those shimmering beauties that were the stars, Téa sighed, "Okay, I'll get going, now." She started removing the jacket when a hand stopped her as well as_ his _voice.

"I'm not going back to her. I'm not going back there alone; you are coming with me."

"But—"

He placed a finger to her lips.

"Ssh, I want to go to this party with the woman I love. I don't want to just go there and pretend being happy with Wheeler and friendly with that bunch of fools."

"But—"

"Please, Téa! Because of me, they found out about our secret relationship tonight and accused you of so many things. I just stood there and watch. My pride kept me from backing you up then and I'm sorry for all this."

Seeing Téa's lips curled up into a smile, Seto smiled as well and continued.

"But now, Téa, I realised that nothing could be more important for me than you. My pride kept me but your love for me had set me free."

He looked at her directly in the eye.

"You are my love. Téa, you had set me free. I love you. And I mean it."

Still smiling, some tears left her eyes as she touched Seto's face bringing them closer. Though on stilettos, she tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He eagerly responded to her as she placed her fingers through his bangs and held him closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled away for breath and Seto took her hand and they made their way out of that dark alley which was the hide-out of some very much painful moments which just passed. Suddenly, Téa stopped, causing Seto to look at her curiously.

"What is it, Téa?"

"After what happened, I don't think it would be wise for me to show up at the party in such a way."

She ran a hand from her upper part of her body to the lower part, showing Seto what she meant. Indeed, after that little scorching session back then in the cold night, she was almost completely wrecked up where her dress was concerned. Good thing that Seto did not tear her dress into rags; he nearly had actually.

"I'm sorry about that."

Téa glared at him.

"Stop saying that already!"

"I promise to never do that again. Alright, I agree with you concerning your dress but it does not really matter now, you know." Seto commented as a matter of fact.

"Why the hell doesn't it matter?" Téa inquired, not really knowing what he meant by that.

"Here," He chuckled, lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed her his wrist where rested his silvery watch showing that it was two in the morning, "at this time, I suppose all the guests are gone except for Wheeler and company. We don't really to be formally or...fully, I mean, properly dressed."

Téa turned red and she fiddled with the hem of his coat which she was still wearing.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the time. You are right, Seto, let's go!"

Leaning against Seto, Téa grasped his hand and they marched towards the Kaiba Mansion, determined to provide everyone with an explanation. They no longer had to hide their relationship and their love.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Téa asked noticing the growing silence between them as they walked.

"I was just thinking." Seto ran a hand through his chocolate bangs and then placed it in his pocket.

"About what?" Téa continued her interrogation, playing with his tie.

"Well, you were the one who got drunk and I was the one who was high on--"

Téa used his tie to pull him down to her level, "Ugh. Forget about this already!" Kissing him, she could sense him smiling against her lips.

"Okay. Oh and Téa?"

Seto looked down at her with an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"What is it?"

"I know that I promised not to wreck up your dress and do such things to you again. That; I know but know that if ever I get your permission to carry on, it will be all too easy for me. You see to, well, to--"

He cleared his throat in an all too exagerating way. Seeing her eyes widened extraordinarily as she jumped into the actual implication of his words, Seto got away from Téa, waving his hands in front of his as if shielding the upcoming attack.

"Ah, well, I just wanted you to know that...Don't mind, okay!"

"SETO!"

Seto Kaiba burst out laughing while Téa was calling him several names, whacking him with the gloves she retrieved on the pathway to the Kaiba Mansion; where the lights could be seen afar and where they knew that his brother, his fiancée and her friends were waiting.

* * *

**May Be Continued...**

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, what do you think? I tried my best not to ruin the whole thing but then, I think it requires a sequel, not sure about that one...I'll leave this decision to you guys out there. So, please review and let me know whether I should write a sequel. Constructive criticism is hereby welcomed as well as suggestions.

Oh and if you spot something wrong in here, you know; misspelling and all, do let me know. Thank you!

Until next time...

**Minou1992**


End file.
